Monster of Another Kind
by Kadaj
Summary: Integra was informed of an organization naming itself Millennion. She converses with Enrico Maxwell from the Vatican of this matter and the name "Brandon Heat" is briefly brought up. Curious of this man, Integra does everything she can to get information, but no one knows about this former sweeper. He's said to be dead...or is he? [might be some romance, but I'm not sure yet]
1. Chapter 1

"Do you really what to know about Millennion? Enrico Maxwell asked.

"Yes." Integra replied.

"Do you want to get your dirty hands on our files? They're right here." Enrico taunted.

"Yes please." Integra was beginning to lose her short patience. Enrico laughed and then unlocked the case. He tossed her an old book saying, "I give you Millennion."

Integra narrowed her eyes as she took the booklet and began reading, but Enrico began giving a summary on Millennion's history.

"Millennion was started by a man known as 'Big Daddy'. He was young man at that time and believed in a mafia that would be used for the city's benefits. He started this mafia with a group of close friends. He called it, Millennion. Well, years went by and it so happened that Millennion recruited two young men from the slums. One of them was named Harry McDowell. This young lad was given the position to manage the money coming in from consumers. Now, Consumers would 'buy' Millennion's knowledge to help them win bets and gain money, but in the end they would have to pay Millennion back. If they didn't do it on time, some hitmen would knock on their door demanding the money. If it wasn't given…well let's just say that individual was taught a 'lesson'. Back to Harry, he rose up the ladder of Millennion and soon became a prime member of Big Daddy's 'family', the close group that the big man trusted with close info and such things. Forward-fasting a ways, it came upon the day that Big Daddy had to choose someone to take his place. You see, Big Daddy was an old man at that time. Everyone thought that Big Daddy would chose Harry right on the spot, no question, but instead he chose someone else. Later the next day it was heard that the man chosen to replace Big Daddy had died, and then Big Daddy too. It was a horrible day for Millennion, but they chose to face it bravely and continued with Harry as their leader. Unknown to them, it was Harry that killed Big Daddy and the other successor. So, Millennion lived on, but it was different this time. The Millennion that Harry created was full of bloodshed and unnecessary violence. He wanted the people of the city to fear him. He was from then on known as Bloody Harry." Enrico finished with a sigh.

"And what about the other young man? Who was he?" Integra asked. Why tell a story with two people at the beginning and only talk about one of them?

"Well, not much is known about him. He's not often mentioned in the file. You see, most of this file was written by Harry's men." Enrico admitted.

"What was his _name_?" she asked again. Her patience was thinning and her hand grazed the handle of her pistol.

"I believe it was, Brandon Heat."

 **TBC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't get mad, but Alucard isn't in this story. I might add him, but he won't Integra's servant. Instead Saras was found abandoned in an alley after a vampire turned her. (of course Hellsing killed the vampire)**

 **Chapter 2:**

INTEGRA'S POV:

There were no pictures of Brandon, but there were a couple pictures of Harry and his friends in the booklet. Amazingly, Enrico let me keep it. It made me wonder if all this information was fake. Since when would the Vatican trust me with this or give it away for that matter? I just hoped that I was lucky. I knew that if I found the fight people to talk to they might give me more on the history of Millennion. I just couldn't exactly place my feelings, but I felt intrigued about this mysterious man, Brandon Heat. Who was he exactly?

I placed a meeting with an information getter from the slums. I thought it best to visit him by myself in person. I didn't trust my computers and files to fulfill my needs. The man met me in a small bookstore. He was an older man with white hair and was bald on the top. He wore large glasses and smoked a cigarette.

"What do you want to know about?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"I want to know everything you know about Millennion." I said.

"Millennoin?!"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to get mixed up in that?" he asked. There was an edge to his voice that furthered my interest.

"Yes now tell me." I said sharply.

"Millennion is the mafia group that had been ruling over this city. In charge of it is Bloody Harry and the big Four. They are known as Bear Walkin, Balladbird Lee, Bob Poundmax, and Bunji Kugashira. I've seen the first three before, but I still haven't seen the fourth. But no matter. Millennion is a bloody organization that might even have plans to take over the world. I hear that they have been performing experiments with the dead. They-"

"The dead?" I questioned.

"Yes the dead. They have been very successful in doing so. The end results are called Orgmen."

"Are they vampiric?" I asked.

"No, they are used as bodyguards and to instill fear into the hearts of men. I hear they might be used for another purpose. To keep down a threat maybe, but I'm not exactly sure." The man answered.

"Another threat?"

"Maybe, but the Orgmen are really good at scaring the people of this city." He sighed and turned to me, "Do you want anything else?"

"I want to know about a sweeper." I asked quietly.

"There are many sweepers in Millennion. Do you have name to give?" he asked as he picked up a magazine.

"Yes, Brandon Heat." I answered. The man lowered the magazine and took off his glasses, and looked me squarely in the eye, "Brandon Heat? Well, that's a name that I haven't heard in a long time and I never thought it would be spoken again."

"Who is he?"

"You mean who _was_ he." He corrected. I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Brandon Heat is dead. He was killed by his best friend…Harry McDowell."

"Blood Harry?" I asked. The man nodded and continued, "They joined together as friends, but in the end Brandon was killed because he still followed Big Daddy's Millennion. He was killed right after Harry was denied head position of Millennion. He apparently heard a private conversation between Big Daddy and Brandon Heat. The conversation consisted of Brandon stating that he would be faithful only and to Big Daddy, and that he understood Big Daddy's decision of choosing someone else other than Harry, to become the next leader of Millennion."

"So Harry killed his best friend Brandon because he was still faithful to the old leader." I thought aloud. Brandon Heat is dead, but I still feel like he might still be alive. "How exactly did he die?" I asked.

"He was in the elevator with Harry when it happened. He was shot numerous times and once directly in the left eye. He then fell out from the elevator more than 800 stories to the ground." The old man replied. I felt slight disappointment at this. Brandon was a human, he couldn't have lived. I sighed and thanked the old man for his help.

* * *

I sat down, tired and disappointed. I don't know why I felt so determined to find this now dead Brandon Heat.

"Excuse me Sir. Integra, but I have something to tell you." Walter bowed. I noticed that there was sheet of paper in his hand. He placed it on my desk.

"What is it about?" I asked.

"There had been another vampire attack and this time there were those strange ghouls. They had infested a small town and proceeded to move one towards the next. They had continued through three small towns and were currently in their fourth.

"Dispatch unit Foxtrot to take care of garbage duty. Make sure they have enough ammunition and bring along a helicopter for surveillance." I commanded. This mission wouldn't be too hard, but a challenge for those fighting in it. I sat back and folded my hands, elbows on my desk, and I began waiting for further reports on the matter. And they came.

"Integra! We've lost three fifths of our men and are down to less than half of our ammo!" the shouted desperately over the phone.

"You idiots! Did you just waste ammo? Gather you unit into a single group and hold off for as long as you can!" I screamed. I then hung up and lit a cigar, "Fools." I sighed.

"Sir! We lost half our remaining men on their way to regroup!" a voice called. I sighed and wondered if I would have to come, "Walter, get the helicopter." I ordered. Seems like I have to help this time. It has been happening more often and I have begun to wonder if the soldiers aren't training like they should. They're idiots to think that they can live that way.

We quickly flew to the area. From the air you could obviously see the destruction and blood on the ground. Bodies lay in heaps along with ransacked houses and shops. We landed behind the building that unit Foxtrot was regrouping in. I was greeted by the commander of unit Foxtrot, Rufus Hollander.

"What's the status of the ghouls?" I asked.

"They are bound to find us here. They can sense our presence. Our ammo is limited and there isn't enough to even kill all the ghouls." He said sadly. My eyebrow twitched and I huffed pass him and into the building. Just in time to see the ghouls staggering their way towards us. What ugly creatures. Servants to vile wanna-be vampires they were a pain to deal with. It was even worse that the unit was almost out of ammo and persons. There wasn't enough silver ammunition to destroy the ghouls. Even if we did use it, the regular bullets wouldn't kill the ghouls unless we used a whole magazine on a single ghoul. We couldn't afford waste it, but at the same time we were helpless both ways. I could call for unit Hotel to come, but something prevented me from doing so. For some reason, I felt that we would make it out of here. It was a gut feeling, but something else that I just couldn't place my finger on.

"Sir. Integra, what are your orders?" Hollander asked.

"Mix the ammunition so every-other bullet is silver and then-

The sound of a horn was heard. It was the low long sound of a semi's horn. I looked around for the truck, but couldn't see it yet. What is the driver thinking?! I thought madly. The driver's gonna die. The ghouls looked around in confusion as the sound of an engine came closer. I felt fear deep inside, but a calming feeling as well. I squinted and hid my eyes as blinding headlights filled the window. Screeching breaks halted the truck and everything went silent. The ghouls angrily turned on the truck and began clawing at its sides. It was then the gunshot was heard.

* * *

 **TBC! Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	3. Note

So actually I am writing another "better" story (Only in a Story Book) with Gungrave and Hellsing in it along with other anime fandoms and such...so this story will be on hold because I will probably get confused with the story lines. Sorry.


End file.
